vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Damesukekun
Archive 2009 Archive 2010 Archive 2011 Archive 2012 Archive 2013 Archive 2014 Wordmarks Hi! I noticed that the workmark(s) on the wiki feature various vocaloid and I was wondering if I may make additional ones. I need to practice some graphic design requests and I thought something small and quick like the wordmark would be a big help. Additionally, there are a couple notable vocaloid who aren't on a wordmark... but who get's added can be discussed if you like the idea. Best regards, 14:37,4/5/2015 : Edit: I made a thread if you want to share opinions on it... I learned a bit more about how Wordmarks work on the wiki now so ignore my ignorance! 01:07,4/6/2015 ::I'll see the thread later. Damesukekun (talk) 01:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) delete pocaloid users songs Could you delete all the song pages of songs by Ulises Montiel Cuevas? He has a bunch of songs on his channel where he clarifies he uses pocaloid. You can find them all just by searching his name in the wiki. EmbraceEvil (talk) 20:09, April 20, 2015 (UTC)EmbraceEvil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psk8n0kKSHE here is the pocaloid video. it's in the description. while he may not use it anymore, from Angel i understand as long as he keeps pocaloid on his channel his stuff has got to go EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:28, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I'll discuss this matter with other admins. Damesukekun (talk) 06:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :thank you EmbraceEvil (talk) 06:16, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Flower translation Hi Damesukekun, sorry to bother you. If you have time, could you translate this tweet regarding Flower's gender? It is a subject that is causing a lot of contention in the fandom. Dizzyzebra (talk) 08:15, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :"A flower has (both or either) stamen(s) and/or pistil(s).　This is my know-it-all comment." However V Flower stressed pistil in the reply tweet so it's highly possible that V Flower is female. Damesukekun (talk) 13:08, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Romaji Lyrics Hello! Sorry to bother you. I didn't know whom to ask, so I came here ^^; Can you help me with this, please? Google romanized this--->霧雨煙る9月の夜の駐車場から as "Kirisame kemuru 9 tsuki no yoru no chūshajō kara" I think this is incorrect, but I can't understand her. What does she says at 2.07 ? Also, I'm not sure if "ひらひら" is "hirahira" or "hira hira". If there is more errors in romaji lyrics, can you fix them? Thank you (^_^ ;) Aone (talk) 01:45, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed. 9月 is ku-gatsu and ひらひら is hirahira. Damesukekun (talk) 03:57, June 7, 2015 (UTC) English loan words and romaji I think that it is more helpful to write down the romaji of the katakana instead of the original English word. For example, in "Kusari no Shoujo" "てすと" is sung, not "test", and in "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" it's "きいぷ" and not "ki:p". The romaji is for people who want to sing the song, and "test" might throw someone off (even if it's in italics). —umbreon12 05:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Got it. Damesukekun (talk) 07:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Kyounosuke Hi Damesukekun, sorry to bother you. There's been some confusion regarding Kyonosuke's (Iroha's voice provider) gender. We are unsure whether he is transgender, what gender he identifies as, and how this relates to Iroha's classification. I think he talks about it on his blog, could you possibly find any statements that might clear up the issue? http://ameblo.jp/tokyounosuke/ Many thanks, Dizzyzebra (talk) 11:10, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :He is a male person. He is not either a transgender or a crossdresser. He is a freelance singer and has a wide voice range, which led to his career as Iroha's voice provider. He states nothing about his gender on his blog, but it's because Japanese fans have no doubt that he is "he" and he feels no need to mention it. Maybe he doesn't even know the confusion among western fans. Damesukekun (talk) 13:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Translating Can you translate the description of this video please?NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 17:49, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :"You know, I make and upload an English ballade song. Oliver really kills me with his cuteness." Damesukekun (talk) 01:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you!! NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 02:05, June 22, 2015 (UTC) English Title Hello, Damesukekun. Can you translate this song's title, please? I found an English title ("Flame Princess") but it was translated by an unrecommended reprinter, and I didn't want to make a mistake again. Also, can you translate the description too? I guess it says something about MEIKO's birthday but I'm not sure. Thank you. Aonekochan (talk) 01:22, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :The title is Flame Princess and the comment means "Happy birthday, Meiko." Damesukekun (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Comment Removal Hello! Thanks for the warning about removing my comment and... sorry for the inconvenience that my comment generated. DisaPP (talk) 22:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Translation Romaji Yeah, I knew the romaji was a little wonky on this one, so I apologize. I was going to go back and listen through the song to try and fix some of the mistakes. I normally use a translation app to convert all the lyrics, but I didn't have my phone on hand so I went and used Translate (i.e. fatal mistake). I'll run through and see what needs to be fixed. Normally I don't use an app at all since Japanese isn't that difficult to read. ^ ^; OtterJiang (talk) 23:27, July 2, 2015 (UTC) please block http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.195.72.249 please block this person. they are spamming/arguing with people over shipping despite being asked not to and being warned they would be blocked in the past multiple times EmbraceEvil (talk) 07:14, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :The person is annoying, but you can't say he/she is breaking the Wiki rules. Don't overreact to him/her. Leave him/her alone. Damesukekun (talk) 14:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :Blocked infinitely due to a blatant disrespect for the wiki. Damesukekun (talk) 15:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC)